


A Man and His Heart

by frankieboycastle



Category: MCU, Marvel, Netflix - Fandom, Punisher, frank castle - Fandom
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-28
Updated: 2019-01-28
Packaged: 2019-10-18 10:05:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,054
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17578832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/frankieboycastle/pseuds/frankieboycastle
Summary: A short story consisting of Frank Castle writing letters to all he’s ever loved.





	A Man and His Heart

⠀⠀⠀⠀Frank Castle & His Heart  
⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀  
⠀⠀⠀⠀A series of letters in which Frank Castle shows he is not a emotionless killer.  
⠀⠀⠀⠀  
⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀— ❦ —  
⠀⠀⠀⠀  
⠀⠀⠀⠀— When Frank Castle was seventeen he had a class with a pretty girl named Margot Smith. She had curly brown hair, and leaf green eyes. They had been partners in science class, and Frank had never paid more attention in school.  
⠀  
⠀⠀⠀∘ଂ✧࿐ Dear Margot,  
⠀⠀⠀⠀I think you’re the prettiest girl in the whole state of New York. You’re the only person worth anything in this school. You’re something really special, I think.  
⠀⠀⠀⠀I know we’re not all too close, and you could have any other guy here. But I really like you, Margot. I really really do. I think you’re the first girl who spoke to me, normal. I know I don’t talk much and the other kids kinda call me weird. But you don’t let that phase you. You’re nice.  
⠀⠀⠀⠀Let me take you to prom?  
⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀– Frank  
⠀⠀⠀⠀  
⠀⠀⠀⠀Too bad Margot went to prom with a guitarist in an indie high school band.  
⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀  
⠀⠀⠀⠀  
⠀⠀⠀⠀  
⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀— ❦ —  
⠀⠀⠀⠀  
⠀⠀⠀⠀— When Frank was nineteen he started a band with some friends, and had a little crush on their drummer, Sam Holland.  
⠀  
⠀⠀⠀∘ଂ✧࿐ Dear Sam,  
⠀⠀⠀⠀I hope this doesn’t make things weird between us. But we’re young, and you said you had experimented with guys before. I think I’d like to try that too.  
⠀⠀⠀⠀I don’t know how to deal with these feelings. I think I like you, Sam. Don’t hate me, please. But I’ve always looked at you different, and I know you feel it too.  
⠀⠀⠀⠀I know us being together wouldn’t be traditional, and people definitely wouldn’t like it. But fuck them. Isn’t our whole band about sticking it to the man?  
⠀⠀⠀⠀Be my adventure, Sam. Say the word and let’s go.  
⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀– Frank  
⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀  
⠀⠀⠀⠀Sam and Frank wore each other out with drugs and alcohol and fake love.  
⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀  
⠀⠀⠀⠀  
⠀⠀⠀⠀  
⠀⠀⠀⠀  
⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀— ❦ —  
⠀⠀⠀⠀  
⠀⠀⠀⠀  
⠀⠀⠀⠀— When Frank was twenty-two when he met a beautiful girl at a park. He played his guitar in hopes to impress her. It worked, almost. She insulted his playing, but he did get her number.  
⠀  
⠀⠀⠀∘ଂ✧࿐ Dear Maria,  
⠀⠀⠀⠀I know I’m shit at playing guitar, you made that clear when we met. And I know that the Marine Corps will be tearing us apart soon enough. And I know we’re really young. But guess what else I know?  
⠀⠀⠀⠀I know you’re the funniest, kindest girl I’ve ever met. I know I could be happy with you, if you’d let me. I know I would be a damn good dad, and you a fantastic mother.  
⠀⠀⠀⠀We’re young. I know. But we’ve made our beds. You’re pregnant, and I’m not about to leave you, Maria. Our son or daughter will have a happy mom and a happy dad and a happy life. We can grow together and mature together. Yeah?  
⠀⠀⠀⠀I don’t where life will take us, and I don’t know where the Marine Corps will take me. But there’s one more thing I know beyond a shadow of a doubt.  
⠀⠀⠀⠀I know I love you, Maria.  
⠀⠀⠀⠀So, will you marry me?  
⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀Love, Frank  
⠀⠀⠀⠀  
⠀⠀⠀⠀It’s a shame that Frank’s first love was ripped me him so early.  
⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀  
⠀⠀⠀⠀  
⠀⠀⠀⠀  
⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀— ❦ —  
⠀⠀⠀⠀  
⠀⠀⠀⠀— Frank met Karen Page when he was on trial. Feelings were never meant to be caught.  
⠀  
⠀⠀⠀∘ଂ✧࿐ Dear Karen,  
⠀⠀⠀⠀This might sound weird, but you remind me of my late wife, Maria. You both care so much about others.  
⠀⠀⠀⠀But you’re different. I see a special strength behind your eyes. Someone pushes you too hard and you’re capable of violence. You’re the most stubborn, most determined girl I’ve ever seen. But that’s respectable.  
⠀⠀⠀⠀You’re my family, Karen. I’d do anything for you, and you’re the one person I turn to when I have no body else to trust. You’ve helped me in more ways than I can count. I don’t deserve someone like you, not at all. But I like you, Karen. Maybe after my case blows over you could let me take you on a date. As Pete Castiglione, of course.  
⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀– Frank  
⠀⠀⠀⠀  
⠀⠀⠀⠀Frank never got to act on his feelings.  
⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀  
⠀⠀⠀⠀  
⠀⠀⠀⠀  
⠀⠀⠀⠀  
⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀— ❦ —  
⠀⠀⠀⠀  
⠀⠀⠀⠀  
⠀⠀⠀⠀— Frank was in the Marine Corps, a world away from home when he met a handsome guy by the name of Billy Russo. However it took years for Frank to finally admit his feelings for his close friend.  
⠀  
⠀⠀⠀∘ଂ✧࿐ Dearest William Russo,  
⠀⠀⠀⠀I feel as though I have loved you from the beginning of time. I am not a very religious man, but I want to believe God made us for each other. It wasn’t an accident we met, it was destined. God planned that before he had even created Eden.  
⠀⠀⠀⠀I want to wake up beside you every day. I want to kiss your lips every morning and every night and every free second in between. I want to carve my name into the very essence of your soul. I want you. I just want you. As simple and complicated as that is, I want you. I want to be yours, and you mine. I want to walk through the city, hand in hand. I want to have a reason for my unfair jealousy I get when I see you without other people.  
⠀⠀⠀⠀Prior to us meeting, I was unsure of Love was even a real thing. Or if it was some cruel lie sold by famous people to promote the idea that every one has a special someone, and that nobody would be alone. It all sounded fake. After my many screw ups in life, the thought of someone truly loving me for me seemed bizarre. Then I looked into your eyes and I saw everything I could ever want. I don’t want to ever be with anyone who isn’t you. I don’t want to have to start again without you. You are my end game, I just know it.  
⠀⠀⠀⠀I promised myself I would not fall in love with my best friend. I promised myself I would not let my emotions get in the way of our friendship. Yet, here I am. Confessing my soul to someone who I don’t deserve in the slightest. And despite me not deserving you, I want to be selfish and claim you as mine. So now I have to ask, Bill. Will you let me be yours?  
⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀Yours Truly,  
⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀ Francis Castle  
⠀⠀⠀⠀  
⠀⠀⠀⠀Frank Castle finally got his happily ever after.


End file.
